


Lovesick

by emjellybean



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Normal!AU, Protective Minho, They're normal, like normal people!, living in an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has a broken leg and Thomas has a cold, but you'll never guess who is taking care of who...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my best friend. She also came up with the title...cheesy mofo.

It had been all an accident, really. Minho and a few of his friends were playing around and then Minho accidentally fell down a certain height that he hurt his leg to the point of having to go to the hospital. It hurt him, but it hurt him even more having to deal with his boyfriend,  Thomas because it would go like this. Thomas would be worried, then glad he was okay, then angry at him for being an idiot. It's not like he did it on purpose. He never said anything about it, though because he knew that if Thomas was the one that broke his leg, he would've been even worse.  
  
He stayed in the hospital for a while and then was finally able to go home. He had to use crutches, but it didn't really bother him all that much. The day he was going home, though, one of his friends showed up to take him home instead of Thomas and he was more than a little curious why Thomas didn't show up like he said he was going to. Once he got home and through the door of the apartment him and Thomas shared, he looked around. "Thomas?" he called.  
  
Thomas came from the hallway, nose pink, and he sniffled, his arms crossed to keep himself warm.  
  
"Thomas...are you sick?" He went over to him as quickly as he could with crutches and steadied himself, so he could bring a hand up to feel Thomas's forehead. "You're burning...come on. Get to bed."  
  
"But, Min..." He sighed.  
  
"No 'buts'. Come on. Go. I'm gonna make you some soup. You get under those blankets."  
  
"No, you have a broken leg, you're not gonna-"  
  
"Thomas." He said sternly. "Go."  
  
"...you're ridiculous." He whispered to himself and then replied, "Fine. Just don't hurt yourself..."  He kissed Minho's cheek and then turned around to walk to their bedroom, coughing on the way there.  
  
Minho shook his head. "What does he think he's doing? Being out of bed with a fever like that." He brought himself to the kitchen and, very carefully, got out a pot and all the things he needed for some soup. It was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be with a broken leg. He needed to cut up some, but not to many vegetables for taste and then cut up some chicken after he boiled it for a little while...he started with trying to cut after getting the pot with water in it. He put his left elbow on the counter to keep himself from falling and then used only his right hand to chop the vegetables up...which didn't work too well considering every time he would chop, it would move and then his cuts would end up either too big or two small. After about five minutes of cutting everything up, he thought he did a decent job, as in, he dropped about three potatoes, two carrots, and five onions on the floor, but at least nothing was too big to eat. Those would have to stay on the floor, though...  
  
After he finished with that, he added seasoning and then the chicken, which again, was an adventure. Once everything was settled, he let it boil and went to sit down on the couch to relax himself. Several minutes later, he heard a sizzling sound and was confused only a moment until he realized what it was. The soup was starting to boil over. He sprang up from the couch as fast as he could without hurting himself too much and rushed over to the stove, moving the cover, so it was only partially on. That was when he realized that he was slowly losing balance because he was only standing on one foot since he put his crutch down to grab the pot lid. He quickly put his hand down on the surface in front of him, which happened to be the hot stove. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly and then covered his mouth with his hand, which was the one balancing him and he started to fall backwards until he landed on his ass.  
  
He cursed quietly to himself, trying to not get Thomas's attention and he grabbed his crutches and pulled himself up. He was definitely sore now, in the leg and pretty much everywhere, but there was one good thing...  
  
The soup was done!  
  
He turned off the stove and got a bowl of soup together. He decided that he needed to be very, very careful about this. He kept a tight hold on one crutch and an even tighter hold on the non-hot part of the bowl of soup. Then he started to, as carefully as he could, walk to the bedroom, being careful not to trip over any foods he'd dropped on the floor earlier.  
  
Once he got to the room, he let out a sigh of relief and set the soup down on the table next to the bed. He looked at Thomas, who was curled up in a ball of blankets and smiled. "Soup?"  
  
Thomas looked at him for a few long seconds and rolled his eyes. "It sounds like you had some trouble making that...dumbass." He reached for it and ate a spoon. "It's good though." He glanced at Minho who had a triumphant look on his face and then grinned. "Did you turn off the stove?"  
  
Minho was going to nod, but he had to stop to think if he did or not. When he decided that he did, he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Good." He put the soup down on the bedside table. "Then get in fucking bed. Now."  
  
Minho nodded and got to his side of the bed before getting in bed and underneath the blankets that Thomas lifted for him. He got comfortable, making sure his hurt leg wouldn't get even more hurt if Thomas moved.  
  
Thomas almost immediately snuggled up to his chest and got comfortable. Within a minute, he was asleep.  
  
Minho put his arm over Thomas and pressed a kiss to his head. He heard him snore and he was glad, but there was a pout on his face. "...he didn't eat my soup."  
  



End file.
